bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 298g. Bubble Guppies: Les Miserables (part 7)
Plot Jean Valjean (Mr. Grouper), known as Prisoner 24601, runs from the ruthless Inspector Javert (Mr. Grumpfish) on a journey beyond the barricades, at the center of the June Rebellion. Meanwhile, the life of a working class girl, Fantine (Molly), with a child is at turning point as she turns to prostitution to pay money to the evil innkeeper and his wife who look after her child, Cosette (Oona). Valjean promises to take care of the child, eventually leads to a love triangle between Cosette, Marius (Gil) who is a student of the rebellion, and Eponine (Deema), a girl of the streets. The people sing of their anger and Enjolras (Goby) leads the students to fight upon the barricades. Characters *Mr. Grouper as Jean Valjean *Mr. Grumpfish as Javert *Molly as Fantine *Oona as Cosette *Monsier Yellow as Thenardier *Hypletta as Madame Thenardier *Gil as Marius *Goby as Enjolras *Deema as Eponine *Nonny as Gavroche *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as Convicts, and People Trivia *This might be similiar to the 2012 "Les Miserables." *This is the first time to have some characters die. Story Inn - The landlady climbs the stairs, followed by Nonny. The landlady indicates the door, and Nonny knocks boldly. The door opens a crack to reveal a cautious Mr. Grouper. Nonny: Letter for Oona. Mr. Grouper: I’ll take it. Nonny holds out the letter with one hand, not quite giving it, the other hand open for a tip. Mr. Grouper gives him a coin, which he pockets as he hands over the letter. Nonny: Something for you, something for me. Who needs charity? Mr. Grouper's Room - Mr. Grouper reads the note. Mr. Grouper: ‘Dearest Oona, you have entered my soul. And soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met? And the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come. Let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well. It is harder to die. I pray that God will bring me home. To be with you. Pray for your Gil. He prays for you.’ He looks up, deeply distressed. He can’t bear the thought of losing Oona. Mr. Grouper: They haven’t got a chance, these boys. They almost certainly will die. She’ll be alone. And she will need me all the more. And we will go on as before. When he is gone. I dare not think like this. I must find this boy. Paris Streets - Mr. Grouper walks the streets, not caring where he goes, struggling with his tormented thoughts. He sees a barricade being dismantled. And bodies. Suddenly he knows what he’s going to do. He sees a dead soldier. He takes his jacket and swiftly pulls it on. He continues on his way in the dark. Looking up he sees that he’s been walking all the time towards the very barricade where Gil waits. Now looking like a soldier, he passes unchallenged through their lines, and into the shadows. As he passes, he notices two soldiers climbing up onto the rooftops. Barricade - Glimpses through the barricade of a lone figure approaching from the far end of the narrow street. The figure comes into lamp light. It’s Mr. Grouper, in the soldier’s jacket. The student sentries level their guns. Nonny jumps up. Mr. Grouper: Don't shoot! Joshua: Here comes a man in uniform! What brings you to this place? Mr. Grouper: I come here as a volunteer. Joshua: Approach and show your face! Brett: You wear an army uniform. Mr. Grouper: That’s why they let me through. The student sentries open the slot in the barricade to let Mr. Grouper enter. Joshua: You’ve got some years behind you, sir. Mr. Grouper: There’s much that I can do. Joshua: You see that prisoner over there? He points to Mr. Grumpfish, in a dark corner, his hands tied. Corpitch: A volunteer like you! Pablo: A spy who calls himself Mr. Grumpfish! Corpitch: He’s going to get it too! Mr. Grumpfish looks up and meets Mr. Grouper’s eyes. A steady shared look. Nonny: Don’t shoot! I know him! He’s no soldier! Suddenly Mr. Grouper spots a couple of snipers creeping over the roofs to gain an angle of attack on them. They are aiming at Goby. Swiftly Mr. Grouper grabs a gun and shoots up at them sending them scattering. Quickly other students join in and the snipers are driven back. There is a burst of gunfire from both ends of the street as a brief fire fight ensues. The snipers have disappeared. Goby turns to Mr. Grouper. Goby: For your presence of mind. For the deed you have done, I will thank you, M’sieur. When our battle is won. Gil: Thank you, M’sieur. Mr. Grouper: Give me no thanks, M’sieur. There’s something you can do. Goby: If it is in my power. Mr. Grouper: Give me the spy Mr. Grumpfish! Let me take care of him. Mr. Grumpfish hears this with grim satisfaction. Mr. Grumpfish: The law is inside out. The world is upside down. Goby: Do what you have to do - The man belongs to you. He turns to his little army. Goby: The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your positions! The dawn is breaking fast. Mr. Grouper takes Mr. Grumpfish out the back of the Cafe Musain. He carries a knife. Mr. Grouper: We meet again... Mr. Grumpfish: You’ve hungered for this all your life. Take your revenge. How right you should kill with a knife. Mr. Grouper uses the knife to cut Mr. Grumpfish free. Mr. Grouper: You talk too much. Your life is safe in my hands. Mr. Grumpfish: Don’t understand... Mr. Grouper: Get out of here. Mr. Grumpfish: Mr. Grouper, take care! I’m warning you. Mr. Grouper: Clear out of here! Mr. Grumpfish: Once a thief, forever a thief. What you want, you always steal. You would trade your life for mine. Yes, Mr. Grouper, you want a deal! Shoot me now for all I care - If you let me go, beware! You’ll still answer to Mr. Grumpfish! Mr. Grouper: You are wrong, and always have been wrong. I’m a man no worse than any man. You are free, and there are no conditions - No bargains or petitions. There’s nothing that I blame you for. You’ve done your duty, nothing more. No doubt our paths will cross again. He raises his gun and points it at Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grouper: Go! As Mr. Grumpfish goes, he raises the gun barrel and fires a single shot into the air. Goby: Tobias, you take the watch - They may attack before it’s light. Everybody keep the faith! For certain as our banner flies! We are not alone - The people too must rise! Gil is manically working to raise the height of one of the smaller barricades. Goby: Gil, rest. Corpitch drunkenly starts singing a drinking song and it is taken up more seriously by Trevor. Bottles are passed round. Corpitch: Drink with me to days gone by! Trevor: Sing with me the songs we knew! Brett: Here’s to pretty girls! Who went to our heads! Joshua: Here’s to witty girls! Who went to our beds! Boys: Here’s to them - (Gil sings to Mr. Grouper) And here’s to you! Corpitch: Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death? Means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie? Corpitch glares at Goby and enters the cafe. All: Drink with me! To days gone by! To the life! That used to be! At the shrine of friendship! Never say die... Let the wine of friendship! Never run dry! Here’s to you! And here’s to me! Mr. Grouper is moving through the cafe when he hears Gil through a window. He moves to the window. Gil sits beneath it. Gil: Do I care if I should die? Now she goes across the sea? Life without Oona. Means nothing at all.. Please don’t weep, Oona. Should Gil fall. Will you weep, Oona? For me? Mr. Grouper listens to Gil’s song, and he’s moved. End of Part 7